The Evil Overlord's Handbook
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Sequel to Shadows of a Past Forbidden. Ginny and Draco are ready to be together but his father has gone slightly... crazy. Now Ginny and Draco have to infiltrate the manor and save his mother as well as... well other stuff.
1. Rule One

The Overlord's Handbook

Rule One

Ginny tossed back her mane of crimson hair. Draco smiled at the habit. Even with her altered appearance she was the two girls he had falled in love with.

Ginny caught him staring and returned the scrutiny, putting a hand to her hair. "What?"

"Nothing. I just missed you, is all."

Ginny smiled and kissed him quickly. "Five years is a long time, love."

Draco nodded. "Much too long, if you ask me."

GInny laughed, "Three hours would be too long for you, love."

Draco laughed back and kissed her again.

"Ahem."

They broke the kiss to look slightly abashed at Blaise, who was looking aggrevated, Luna, who was looking her normal dreamy sedate, and the centaur, who had introduced himself as Foaly.

"Sorry. It's been a while."

Blaise softened slightly. He remembered long nights talking with Draco via floo about Ginny and life on the run.

"Just try to stay focused. I know it's been a while since you got some but this concerns you too."

"Not really. I give you full permission to bomb the damn manor. I have enough in my personal account to build several mansions, not to mention the half of my parents estate that will come to me when Dad's Magical will perceives his death. Sounds fine to me."

Ginny raised her eyebrows appreciatively. "I wouldn't think you'd have much time to amass any wealth."

"Oh, but I did. I changed about half my money into Muggle coinage and started dealing in stock. It's actually sinfully easy to earn money that way if you have someone who knows what they're talking about. Nott used to talk about it a lot. How is he, by the way?" This was to Blaise, who was back to looking annoyed.

"Engaged to Pansy, last we spoke."

"Hmm. I'll have to send him my condolences. Now that I'm not a wanted felon or anything so drastic."

"As I was saying," Blaise hissed. "You still have the problem of your mother and Aunt Sabrina."

"Aunt Sabrina? Dad's sister? I thought she tried to kill him years ago? And isn't she in some mental institute? Visions or something like that, right?" Draco demanded.

"She was. She was in the permenant ward at St. Mungros until your father kidnapped her and took her to your manor." Blaise paused for a moment to let this sink in. He could tell Draco was still seriously considering letting his dad and aunt bite the big one together, so he played a trump card. "Your mother's there too."

Draco winced, staggering back ward slightly. Ginny grabbed his arm, steadying him gently. Draco closed his eyes in pain. His dad... that was no loss to society there. His Aunt... well he hardly knew her. While he admired her for her attempts against his father, he knew her insanity would never be fully cured while the man lived. But his mother... He loved his mother. She was amazing. She was the reason he could actually care for anyone. She was everything he had wanted to be.

Ginny touched his shoulder gently. "I'll help."

Draco smiled tenderly at her. Yeah, his mum was worth saving.

"So how do we do this?"

Blaise glanced at Foaly who fixed his hat. "Well, we need someone to infiltrate the Malfoy Manor and get us an inside line on what's going on in there."

"Alright. Then?"

"Well, then we figure out a nice plan for dealing with this. We'd like to manage this with little casualties. Excepting maybe your father, no offense."

"None taken. But just who are you exactly?"

"Have you ever heard of the Lower Elements Police?"

Draco frowned as a bell rang in the recesses of his mind. "I think so. Fairies and the ilk, right?"

"You got it. Your family has a few Fairy trinkets. Of no use to anyone but a fairy because only a child could actually use them properly. However, we'd be willing to offer our help if you gave them back."

"If they're so important, why don't you just get them? I'm sure Holly isn't that busy." GInny asked.

Foaly blinked. "You know Holly?"

Ginny shrugged. "Kinda. I kicked Artemis's ass back in grade school."

Draco shot her a smile.

"Holly is our best, now that the bureaocratic gits have hired her back on. But she's a little preoccupied." Foaly said, blushing.

"With what?"

"Her... uh... honeymoon."

Ginny stared at him for a second then laughed. "Sorry. Just the idea of Holly getting married is a little far fetched."

"Stranger things have happened." Draco pointed out, slipping his hand around hers. "In any case, why don't I just go in?" He asked.

"Well... your dad kinda... wants to kill you."

(A/N: Here you all go! Hope you like it!


	2. Rule Two

Rule Two

Draco winced. "That does complicate things. Any reason for this? Besides the obvious?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the Evil Overlord's Handbook?"

Draco shook his head. Must be one of those muggle things.

"It's a list a Muggle made up a few years ago. A Few months ago, your father got his hands on it."

"What exactly does this list say?"

"Well, it's an idea of what this guy who wrote it would do if he ever became an Evil overlord. You know, like 'I won't fall in love with my mortal enemy then leave so other people can get more evil'."

"I don't recall that one being on there," Ginny said, giving him a slight glare behind Draco's back. Blaise flushed slightly.

"Okay, but here's one that is: I will not have a son."

"Little late for my dad in that regard." Draco drawled.

"Yeah, he wants to correct that as soon as possible."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened around Draco's arm. "He'll have to fucking come through me."

Draco glanced at Ginny, his eyes straying to her inner forearm, where her mark, a virbrant dragon glimmered. She had stopped hiding it almost three years ago, from what he had heard from her. He liked it. It reminded him of why he loved her.

"So, we have to kill him before he kills me and without getting Mum killed. That the gist of it?" Draco asked.

"Pretty much, but it gets better."

"Let me guess, some of these rules you spoke of?"

"Yeah, They effectively kill most of our chances of getting in. All the men that work for him have to wear clear helmets, the ventilation ducts are too small to crawl through, and he has polyjuice detectors on every building."

"That does effect most of the plans we could come up with," Draco agreed.

"Any chance there's some sort of object that directly influences his power?" Ginny asked.

"If there was, he'd have it stored away somewhere. He's not that stupid. Besides, it's one of the rules."

"Wait, just how does Dad want to take over the world?"

"The usual way. Kill everyone who gets in his way."

Draco winced. He looked at Ginny. He could see some sort of plan brewing behind her hazel eyes. He studied them for a moment. It had been years since Ginny and Adriana fully bonded, but the flecks of amythyst in her eyes remained.

"I could go in, couldn't I?" Ginny offered.

"Nice try, Gin." Blaise said with a sympathetic smile. "But Lucius has it out for you too."

Ginny frowned and Draco looped an arm around her, drawing her close. Ginny smiled into his warmth. Merlin she loved him.

"No chance of Sirius helping out, is there?" Luna asked. Ginny and Draco both turned to the blonde girl, having forgotten about her.

"No. Sirius is in hiding cause Lucius wants him and his family dead."

"Whoa! Uncle Sirius married?" Draco gasped. "When was this and to who?"

"About three years ago and to Angelina Johnson." Ginny supplied. "Robbing the cradle a bit, if you ask me, but they get along famously so no one says anything."

Draco shook his head. "We can't ask him to throw something like that away. I don't think there's anything for it. We'll have to call in Potter."

"Not so."

Draco looked at Ginny. In that moment he knew what she was going to do and he wanted badly to stop her.

"Lucius knows Ginny Weasley." Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, they were bright violet. Her hair had darkened to an almost black shade and the dragon mark on her arm stood out against her pale skin.

"But does he know Adriana Riddle?"

(A/N: Ah, I love this fic. Really and truly. Hope you guys like it too!


	3. Rule Three

Rule Three

"There's no fucking way in hell that I'm letting you do this," Draco snarled, sliding into the small room where Ginny was preparing.

Ginny cocked her head at him, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder in such a manner that Draco wanted badly to reach out and bury his nose in it.

"Draco, we both know this has to be done. And you can't do it."

"Doesn't mean you have to. We could call in some help. Hell, Potter would jump at the chance to save the world again.

"Yeah, and do you really think he'd let you help at all? He would shove you to the side and you'd be even more pissed at him then you already are."

Draco winced, knowing it was true but not wanting to admit it.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Draco. "At least you got the girl."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank God for that. Just promise me you'll come back to me."

"Don't worry, love. Once you get the princess, she's yours forever."

Draco followed Ginny out to the main hall. She was barely recognizable he realized. Well, not to him. He knew ever facet of Ginny and Adriana. Her hair was longer and darker as Adriana and her skin had paled, the freckles all but disappearing into her now milky complexion.

He liked Adriana well enough but he liked Ginny much more. Enough he was considering asking her to move in with him. He had to find an apartment first, but that wasn't a big deal. It would have to be in the Muggle section of London, but he really didn't mind it too much. He would do anything for her, even live like a Muggle.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Ginny flashed him a brilliant smile.

Blaise, Foaly and Luna were all standing around admiring Ginny. Ginny had on a pair of black slacks that hugged her hips and thighs and a black button up shirt. She had her wand in her back pocket as well as a few other essentials. A watch on her wrist served as her communicator to the rest of them. She looked professional as hell and Draco felt himself wanting to reach for her, bury his hands into her hair and strip her, take her right then and there.

He fought down the impulse and focused on the task at hand.

"So, Ginny will approach the manor alone and on a broom. Be careful, they may not try anything, but we'll want to be safe," Blaise said.

Ginny nodded, "Let me guess, shooting with a rifle isn't too good for his enemies."

"And trespassers," Blaise confirmed.

"Nice. At least it would be quick."

Draco scowled at Ginny who winced apologetically.

"You look bitchy enough to get his attention but I'm not sure how it'll work from there. So be careful, okay?"

Ginny nodded, glancing at Draco quickly. He squeezed her hand once for comfort.

"Once you're in, your objective is to find Sabrina and Narcissa. It goes without saying you should not get caught."

"What would happen if I did?" Ginny asked. Draco shot her a glare which she ignored.

"You'll either be shot full of holes and cremated or he'll marry you right away."

Draco scowled. "My Dad's still married to my Mum."

"I don't think that'll stop him."

Draco growled deep in his throat. Ginny slipped her hand into his, whispering, "I'll be fine, love."

She kissed him again then, with a quick hug to her friends, she was gone to get her broom. Draco watched her go, the love of his life.

"Now, let's talk about the other half of the plan," Blaise said once Ginny was gone.

(A/N: until finals are over, there will only be one update a day. I still don't know what my summer is going to be like, but I will try to update.

Thanks to Worldmaker who reminded me that the list was published online by Peter Anlach (sp?)


	4. Rule Four

Rule Four

GInny knew she shouldn't be nervous. Even without Adriana's darker power, she was one of the most powerful witches in the world. With Adri's half of her power, she was probably the most powerful person in the world. She could destroy Lucius with very little effort.

But when she thought that maybe, just maybe Draco would get hurt, she felt like the little girl Tom Riddle tricked. To see Draco hurt, even through his mom, would kill her.

Ginny let go of her broom for an instant to pull her long hair back into a pony tail. She was trying to push thoughts of Draco out of her mind. She was trying to be Adriana. She was trying to think what to do.

Ginny landed her broom on the rich lawn of the Malfoy manor, flicking her dark bangs out of her eyes. A smile curved her darker than usual lips as a series of small pops announced the arrival of several minions.

"State your name and business," barked a man, pressing his wand to her throat. He was about five inches taller than she was, and at least fifty pounds more.

Ginny cocked her head, eyeing him from the corner of her eye. "I don't believe I have to answer to you."

Ginny had a fair idea he would try to kill her now. Either that or take her to some small hotel where she would be interrogated. She would get no last chance. She didn't need one.

THe man drew back his arm to hex her. Ginny did not give him a chance. She threw her elbow out and into his nose. He swore as his nose cracked. Ginny dropped into a crouch, spinning to face the next man. Her left leg went out to catch his knee and he cried out as he fell. The next man dropped into a crouch. This time Ginny let Adriana out. The man screamed as her power ripped into him, only a fraction of her true strenght. He fell to the ground, not dead... yet.

Ginny let a smile curve her lips as a slow clapping sounded across the grounds. She turned, rising to her feet. She had to bite back a laugh to see Lucius Malfoy standing in jeans and a bright yellow shirt. Someone really should tell him yellow wasn't his color.

"Who are you?" He asked, coming towards Ginny. A small army of minions followed him.

"Adriana Riddle."

Lucius' eyes widened, recognizing her name. She laughed softly.

"I see my reputation preceeds me."

He narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been? You disappeared years ago."

"Well, with daddy dearest gone, I had to keep my head down, you know."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I do need a decent challenge and I heard you were rising up again," Ginny said. It wasn't entirely a lie.

"So you decided to look me up?"

Ginny smirked. "Like I said, I was bored."

"Why should I just take you for your word?"

"Ask your advisors," Ginny said. She knew what they would say. She wasn't sure of a lot of things, but she was certain she could manipulate the advisors.

(A/N: Isn't Ginny so cool?


	5. Rule Five

Rule Five

Ginny tossed back her dark hair and waited patiently while the scanners read her. She was in the main control room, being scanned for outside influences and spells. Lucius was not going to find any spells that influenced her appearance, part of the reason she had pushed to be the one to come here.

Finally cleared, Ginny followed the comfortably clad young woman. Ginny was mildly surprised that she hadn't seen anything too extravagent. Even the uniforms were pretty mild compared to what she had been expecting. Mostly jeans, combat boots and comfortable looking shirts. All the men and women she had seen also wore simple pistols on their belts as well as more advanced weapons.

The young woman led her through a door to a large antechamber. There was a plethora of men and women all in slightly more jazzed up clothing, sitting at a large round table. Lucius sat there as well. As Ginny approached, she noticed that one of the persons was a young girl of about five. She looked curiously familiar and Ginny resolved to see what she could find out about the girl.

Lucius looked up with a small smile. "Gentlemen, Ladies, may I present our newest recruit, Adriana Riddle."

The group remained silent, merely taking in Ginny. She knew she probably looked intimidating. She was all in black, her sleeves pushed up to reveal her dragon mark. She studied the group, looking for a weak link, someone she could latch onto and pull information from, but her gaze kept getting distracted by the girl. She had whitish blonde hair like Lucius but there was a certain softness to her that had never been in Lucius.

Ginny took a seat offered her. A pile of papers were before her. She glanced through them briefly. One was a map of the area. Ginny studied it for a moment as Lucius droned on. She was aware that all eyes were on her. She sighed and incinerated it between her fingers.

Lucius stopped and looked at her.

"You don't really expect me to nee that, do you?" she drawled prettily. "Doubtless not a thing on that is true."

Lucius smiled at her and Ginny understood she had won something.

888

Back in Blaise's apartment...

Luna pulled back from making out with Blaise.

"What was that?"

Blaise pushed himself up on his elbows and scanned the room. "That."

Luna picked up the sheet of paper from the desk. It was a map of Malfoy manor with labels over everything. In the bottom corner, in Ginny's neat scrawl,

_Don't trust anything this says. Still, it should give you an idea of the lay of the land. Tell Draco I'm fine and I love him. _

"Well that was fast," Blaise commented. "She's better than I hoped."

"That's Gin for you. She's always got to be the best."

"I have you, sweet heart, that's good enough for me."

"Should we tell Draco?"

"Not yet. He's got enough on his plate."

(A/N: Updatage! Yeah me!


	6. Rule Six

Rule Six

Draco indeed had enough on his plate. There was the problem of getting into his father's inner sanctum and finding out where his mother and Aunt Sabrina were. He rather suspected Sabrina would be able to find him just fine but she didn't exactly have the freedom of movement just now. As for his survival rates he doubted his father would tell him anything before he died. In fact he was pretty sure it was one of the rules. He was also pretty sure that his father would never ask him any questions. His dad pretty much hated him.

No, Ginny would destroy Lucius. Draco would get his mother and aunt out unscathed.

Which meant getting in first.

He approached the back fence. Ignoring the warnings about electrocution, he tapped the fence with a hand. As he had expected the fence was not electrified. He had no doubt there were some spells on here to keep him out and so he had come up with his plan.

Draco scanned the grounds and smiled. His father listened to all of the rules except one, which was the one rule Draco was counting on his father breaking.

A few yards away from the fence was a small lock box. Draco knew his father had the key to the small gate in this lock box. Like any good lock box, it would set off the alarm if two wrong answers were keyed in within the space of ten minutes. Which meant Draco either had to get it right the first time or wait ten to fifteen minutes between each try.

Since he was never very patient, he opted for the quickest solution. He pulled out his wand and tapped the lock box. The lock box immediately opened and Draco had to grin. His dad clearly wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

Draco pulled out the key from inside and moved back to the gate, opening it with the key. Really his father was far from invincible.

888

Ginny was reasonably certain that the little girl was related to Lucius. The girl was currently working away at a coloring book but she kept yawning. Doubtless it was time for a nap. Ginny was growing tired of ignoring Lucius. She had long since stopped thanking the Gods he hadn't indulged in a goatee. At least a goatee would have given her something to do, like magically pluck it as he droned on.

Ginny glanced at one of the more impressive looking advisors and sent a trickle of magic at him. He looked over at the five year old in time to see her yawning.

"My lord," he interjected as Lucius paused for breath. "I believe Counselor Coriander might need her nap."

The little girl, Coriander, looked up with a sleepy smile.

Lucius sighed in annoyance. "Finding a good counselor is so hard. Miss Riddle," he snapped.

Ginny treated him to an icy glare. He quavered a bit but recovered. "Take Counselor Coriander to her room for her afternoon nap. Stay there with her."

Ginny managed a look of disgust and opened her mouth as if to object. Then she pursed her lips and nodded as if this was a great sacrifice for her.

She rounded the table and held out a hand to the small girl who took it with a grin and hopped off her chair.

Coriander was quiet until they were well out of the room.

"Why are you here?" she asked in her sing song voice.

Ginny looked down at the girl. How much did she know? Enough? Maybe.

"I'm here to help some people."

"Are you here to help my Mommy?" Coriander asked.

Ginny felt a trickle of unease run down her back. "Well that depends, sweet heart. Who is your mommy?"

"I don't really know. Daddy doesn't let me see her."

"Daddy?" Ginny asked, knowing who it was even as the words left her mouth.

Coriander nodded. "I'm supposed to call him Sir. He's not a very good daddy. Not like some."

Ginny felt the blood drain from her face. Dear christ. Lucius had fathered this child. He had wanted his damn advisor. He had gotten her. A perfect little girl.

Ginny looked down at Coriander. But who was the mother? Narcissa? Probably. Maybe some girl in the army. Only one way to find out...

Ginny reached the door marked Coriander and pushed it open.

(A/N: Still not one of my longest chapters but longer than the last one, I think. Things start to heat up!


	7. Rule Seven

Rule Seven

Ginny closed the door behind the sleeping Coriander and quickly surveyed the hall. A nudge of magic encouraged all the cameras to momentarily look away. Then she stepped out of her body.

Ginny looked at her corporeal body and nodded in satisfaction. The body would work for now. Eventually she would need to come back into the body but for now she would be fine.

Like a shadow, she left, walking towards the off-limits ward.

She knew from experience that her shadow-form would look at worst like a heat ripple. Usually no one could see anything when she was like this but occasionally...

Ginny shook off self doubt and walked quickly down the hall towards the doors beyond.

The first door was predicably guarded by a keypad which Ginny had no doubt was also a fingerprint scanner. It was annoying because magic and technology did not mix well. Still, Ginny had a few tricks up her sleeves.

She snaked out a touch of magic to the keys then blew on her finger tips. The fingerprints on her fingers shifted just so and matched who ever had used this key board before. She touched the keys gently and the door clicked open.

Ginny took one look into the room and smiled in relief. Narcissa Malfoy sat on a couch with another blonde woman. Both women looked bored, Narcissa in particular. She also looked worried.

Ginny stepped out of the room again and flicked magic across the keyboard. Draco would find it easily and it would open for him.

She glanced at her watch and nodded. The entire ordeal had taken less than three minutes. Now to slip back into her doppleganger and figure out a way to destroy Lucius Malfoy.

888

Draco clutched his invisibility cloak close to him. Doubtless his father had means of detecting the cloak's magic but Ginny had promised to set off enough magical alarms with her magic that his little bit of magic would go under the radar. He only hoped his father had skipped a few more of the rules.

Draco slipped up to the main entrance. The main door was heavy and impressive and Draco only hoped his dad hadn't fixed the problems with it.

Draco stepped up to the door and examined the minute scratches he remembered from his youth.

He pressed the middle one gently, pleased when the door before him melted away.

He had put the enchantment on the door years ago, when he was home on break from school. The scratches responded only to his touch, though he imagined a strong enough witch or wizard could make it work for them.

He mentally moved away from that path of thought and pushed through the door, careful of anyone on the other side. He was still invisible but if he bumped into anyone, they would feel it.

Safely inside, Draco relaxed a little. He still had to get his mom and aunt and get them out, but he had made it into the building at least. That had to say something.

Draco closed his eyes for a second, feeling for the siren call of Ginny's magic. She had promised to set him markers. She was going to start raising cane in the next hour and Draco planned to be out by then.

He found the thread of Ginny's magic that would lead him where he needed to go. He was tempted to follow that magic back to its root and snog her silly, but he knew he had to be professional this once.

So he followed the thread.

The trail was hard to follow, a sign that Ginny was still a little rusty when it came to magic and Draco's concern for his girlfriend rose a notch but he forced himself to remember that she was a big girl.

Draco followed the trail and easily found the room in question. He reached for the keypad, hoping to every god he could think of that his father was stupid here too but as he did so, a web of magic clutched at his hand and the door clicked open.

When Ginny had opened the door she had taken care to mute the sounds so as not to attract attention. She hadn't thought to do the same for Draco and the door was noisy as it swung open.

Draco stared into the room and at his mother and aunt as they stared over their shoulders at the open door.

Narcissa was on her feet in an instant, all but flying to her son's side and enveloping him in a fierce hug.

"Draco! My son, my boy! Thank God you're here!"

She pulled back and beamed at him before another emotion passed over her face.

"Come, we have to find your sister."

(A/N: Okay, so you had to know that cliffie was coming. And really, you shouldn't be surprised. So no pouting and I do mean you Jules! Any way, Hope you liked it!


	8. Rule Eight

Rule Eight

"My...what?" Draco stuttered.

"They took her away from me, Draco. They took my own daughter."

"I have...a sister?" Draco muttered in shock.

His aunt Sabrina came over. "This isn't the best time, Narcissa. Ginevra will take care of Coriander."

"Ginevra? Who is that?" Narissa demanded, looking slyly at Draco. Draco had the decency to blush.

Narcissa smiled. "That's wonderful, Draco. Sabrina...are you sure?"

"Ginevra will let no harm come to that girl."

Draco suddenly remembered that Sabrina had something of a precognition to her. She didn't advertise it but obviously Lucius had remembered that. It explained why Lucius had kept her around.

"Then all I have to do is get us out of here. That shouldn't be too hard if Ginny..."

Draco was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

888

Ginny had been busy. She still was.

After setting up the way for Draco she had returned to her body only to find herself in the middle of Lucius's entire army of supervisors. The man in question had his wand aimed at her head and was glaring at her in distrust.

Ginny held up her hands. "What's going on?"

"You think we didn't feel that magic? What did you just do?"

Ginny sighed in annoyance. To come back into her body, she had to expend a large amount of magic. Apparently it was enough to let others feel it.

"Who are you?"

Ginny put her hands on her hips. This wasn't going to be easy to get out of but she had no choice. Get the girl, save her, cover the exit for Draco, get out. Easier said than done.

"Do you really want to know?" Ginny asked, letting the glamours fade. The dragon writhed on her arm and she knew from experience that her freckles were coming back. Her hair lightened to a wine red. Now she looked like a cross between Ginny and Adri. This was who she was.

"If so," she paused for effect. "Come and find me."

Then she vanished.

Well, not really. She simply made herself invisible and sprinted. She knew Lucius would expect the invisibility so she moved fast. She was still giving off a heat signal and she still had a body below the invisibility.

She ran swiftly but not fast enough. A young wizard stepped in her way and she had no chance to course correct. She ran into him with a muffled oath. He realized what had happened and reached out, grabbing blindly.

Ginny kicked him in the face and scrambled to her feet. By now, the others had realized what had happened and were circling. Too close.

Ginny knelt and pressed her tattoo to the floor. The floor buckled under her arm. Ripples spread out from her, shattering the floor and knocking the others off their feet. Ginny rose to her feet and ran.

She nearly ran into Lucius who had somehow managed to get back here. She moved to avoid him and he mirrored her. Ginny snarled in annoyance. Clearly he could see her. She skidded to a halt and thought of her choices. She slapped her hands together a la Edward Elric and darted forward, pressing her hands to his chest.

The defensive charge she had initiated ran through Lucius who stumbled back. Ginny danced around him and ran past.

She tripped over her own feet, practically steaming with annoyance as she rounded a corner. A virtual army stood before her.

"Fuck it all," she snarled and grabbed the nearest man. She pressed her hands to his visor then shoved him back. He screamed as his helmet began to smoke. Then he exploded.

(A/N: So, I may have been watching a marathon of Full Metal Alchemist when I wrote this. I love FMA.


	9. Rule Nine

Rule Nine

Draco held his wand before him. He knew Ginny could handle herself but it didn't stop him from worrying about her. His mother and aunt stayed close to him. He was running out of venues of escape.

"Aunt Sabrina? Do you happen to know how the hell we get out of here?"

Sabrina looked at him funny. "Of course. We Apparate out."

Draco sighed in annoyance. "We can't, Aunt. Lucius is sure to have wards around to keep us from getting out."

"He's right, Sabrina. You know that."

"But are they still up?" she asked innocently.

Draco blinked. Were they? Or had Lucius dropped them? Was that what the explosion was?

"We'll try. But not until we get out of the manor."

Narcissa nodded. If they tried inside the manor and the wards were still up, it would be more than disastrous.

"So?" she began as he led them down the corridor to the back stairs. The stairs were the servant stairs.

"So?" Draco repeated cluelessly.

Narcissa sighed. "Oh, Draco. Tell me about this girl."

Draco looked back at her in disbelief. "Seriously, Mom? You want to talk about that? Now?"

His mom just looked at him and he sighed, paralyzing a random guard as they went. "Her name is Ginny…Ginny Weasley."

"…oh."

Draco looked back at his mom. She had a curious expression on her face. He feared the worse.

"Draco, I think it will be best if Lucius…disappears tonight," she finally said.

"Why's that?"

"Because your father would rather die than see you with her."

"And how do you feel, Mom?"

She smiled at him as he held open the door to the stairs for her. "I want you happy, Draco. I always have. And if she makes you happy, then so be it. Burying a few prejudices are an easy thing when the alternative is seeing your only son unhappy."

Draco reached out and hugged his mom. "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you and Sabrina to our rendezvous point."

"And you?" she asked softly.

He smiled but there was no humor in that smile. "I think I need to take care of my father."

888

Ginny danced back from the explosion, throwing up a shield as she did so.

The explosion only lasted a moment before the flames began to pull back in on themselves. As they did so, Ginny sped through the flames. The fire licked at her shield but she held it steady, aiming for the far staircase.

She made it through and sprinted for the stairs. She cast about for Draco as she ran. She could feel him on another staircase, nearly to the kitchen. She nodded to herself and took the stairs two at a time.

She blasted the door open. Coriander was in the middle of the room. Despite the fact that Ginny looked different, she merely held her arms up. Ginny scooped the scared little girl into her arms.

Without a word, she turned back to the door. She darted out and into the hallway. She was halfway to the stairs Draco had disappeared down earlier when the curse hit her in the back.

(A/N: Only one more chapter then there will be the epilogue.


	10. Rule Ten

Rule Ten

Draco rounded the corner in time to see Ginny fall. She had a little blonde girl in her arms, a girl he assumed was Coriander. The girl cried out as Ginny dropped her.

Behind the pair of them, Lucius Malfoy smirked down at the redhead.

"Just as annoying as ever, Miss Weasley. It's time I took care of that for you."

"In your dreams, father," Draco snarled, throwing himself down the hall and at his father. Lucius jumped to the side to avoid his son but Draco managed to course correct.

The two men squared off.

"Coriander, go down to Mom," Draco instructed.

The little girl looked at Ginny's fallen, unmoving form. "I'll take care of her, Cory," Draco said, smiling at his little sister.

The girl hesitated then flashed him a smile before taking off.

"Noble intentions, son," Lucius said. "I'm sure she'll remember it when she watches us bury you."

"One of us is being buried tonight, father and it's not going to be me."

"What makes you so certain you're going to live?"

"Nothing can stop love."

The fight was like nothing Draco had ever been through. It was brutal. He didn't have Ginny's limitless power or skill. What he did have was raw fury on his hands.

Finally Lucius fell. Draco knew his father was dead but he couldn't bring himself to care. He turned to the love of his life and picked her up.

Looking into her pale face, he could feel his life draining with hers. He couldn't let her die.

Kissing her forehead, he strode from the manor, his future wife in his arms.

(A/N: Ginny is not dead. There, now you can stop your witch hunt. :3


	11. Epilogue: The Final Rule

Epilogue

"Ow! That hurts!"

"It's called physical therapy..."

"Yeah, physical therapy, not beat Ginny to death..._again_."

Draco heard the commotion long before he arrived in the PT room. Ginny was on her back and Mary, her physical therapist was leaning over her as she did something that looked like it would break bones.

Ginny, hyper aware of his presence since the incident, looked over instantly, a smile brightening her mismatched eyes. Since the manor things had changed. Ginny's appearance was one of them. Her hair was still its usual bright red but there was a streak of dark, wine red that ran from her left temple. Her freckles were gone and one eye was purple while the other had faded back to its original brown. In all, she was half Adriana and half Ginny and he loved every part of her.

"I guess that's good enough," Mary said reluctantly.

"Thank you," Ginny said, bounding to her feet. She stumbled slightly, another change. She'd never been clumsy before but now her reflexes were slower and she fell often. Her unbridled power was gone as well, replaced by what he assumed were her natural abilities.

"Isn't it bad luck to see a bride before the wedding?" he asked.

"The wedding isn't until tomorrow," she said, going on tip toes to kiss him.

"How right. Mary, thanks again. I'll bring her back after the honeymoon."

Mary nodded with a smile.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and matched his step as they walked out. "Is everything all ready?"

"I think your mother and mine have finally stopped bickering and decided on a color scheme."

"Oh dear. It's going to be like Sleeping Beauty, isn't it?"

He gave her a look. "I'm sure they won't put you under a sleeping spell," he said.

She giggled. "That's not what I meant. I'll rent the movie and you'll see what I mean."

"When?"

"Tonight if you like."

"I thought we were spending tonight apart? You know, make the honeymoon that much more special."

"Forget that shit."

He laughed and kissed the side of her face, right beside her purple eye.

"How's Coriander?"

"Thrilled over everything. You know her."

"I hear Teddy's quite taken with her."

"Potter's god son is four. He hasn't learned yet that some girls are out of limits."

Ginny giggled again. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I wouldn't have saved your life if I didn't," he joked.

"Yes you would," she said with absolute conviction and she was right. He smiled and kissed her on the lips this time.

THE END

(A/N: Ah, gotta love it. And look! I stuck to my New Years Resolution which was to finish at least one fic per month!


End file.
